How did I live? RPC Story
by XxLoveToDuskxX
Summary: A day in the live of Mahshi. I wrote this in a very.. dark state of mind. Dont judge me.


Mahshi's body shook slightly as he sat in the smal wooden closet. His clothes were soaked from the snow,running water, and rain from the night before and with the tempture droping, Mahshi could feel the water freezing on his skin. His eyes stared into the darkness,him paying no mind to the foot steps only two inches from him. Suddenly the door swung open, pouring light into the small room. Mahshi flenched slightly at the sudden brightness the room had taken. Before him was a man, about mid 30's possably late 40's. His hair was a black colour due to the light hitting it, but you could see a fant blueish green shade to the strands. His eyes faded from a light blue to a dark maroon colour. The man had on an ANBU uniform and his long hair and tied back to keep it out of his face. His eyes showed anger as he looked down at Mahshi. Light toned,Light blue hair,Redish Maroon hair. Black T-shirt with a high collar,with a small white strip down to the base of the shirt along with white shorts. Mahshi's lightly toned pale skin was flawless,making him look extramly young. The older male's anger turned into pure rage as he steped forward and roughly grabed Mahshi by the hair. With little effort he pulled the boy out of the closet and threw him onto the floor,making sure he landed back first. Mahshi flenched once he touched the floor,swallowing the small amount of blood that came up. His body contuned to shake as the older male walks over and pushed him onto his stomach. In his hand was a large leather restrant, which he held as he grabed both of Mahshi's hands and placed them into it,behind his small body. As the final belt was pulled,Mahshi bit his lip to keep from yelping. His sholders arched slightly,looking to close to breaking. Which,wouldnt be new to Mahshi, the young male had grown used to the torment and even to bones snapping right in half.

Suddenly the restrant was grabbed and Mahshi was forced to his knees. "Now, do as I showed you." The older male orderd as Mahshi looked up to see a large erection in his face. Without giving Mahshi even time. the older male grabbed his hair roughly and pulled. Causeing a yelp to come from the young male before him. Taking full advantage,the erection was roughly shoved down Mahshi's throat,making the weaker male to gag as his eyes widened. His body, was screaming while his lungs were on fire.

Unlike any other time before now, his uncle, the male who caused all this pain, hadn't given Mahshi time to gasp for air last second. He had cut him off mid yelp, leaving him no air to work with. His body had been trained to hold in air for long amounts of time, yes, but never had he been cut for air before. "Do as I told you, and you'll get too breath. Not a moment before." The blue haired boy's body shook more roughly as it contuned to beg for the one thing that kept it going, kept it running remotly normal.

Mahshi held back tears as his tounge ran over the smooth shaft that had been forced into his small mouth. Which was now being pumped into him slightly. The tip bearly hitting the back of his throat, gave Mahshi abit more room to work with his tounge and less to have to deal with. The older male could see Mahshi was getting light headed after about 5 mintues and roughly pushed him to the floor,pulling the now soaked member from his mouth. Knocking the little bit of air he had managed to get from his body. Mahshi panted for air, his lungs welcomeing back the friendship with open arms.

"Your so damn useless!" The black haired male stated as he walked over and once again grabbed the restrants. He pulled his small frame from the floor and threw him into the corner as if he were a bag to be forgotten on a plane. Hanging from the celeing was two long ropes, which wound into a circle once they touched the ground. The man grabed on and forced Mahshi to sit up,wraped the rope around his small neck tightly,almost cutting off his air way completely.

"Stand up!" His uncle yelled as he pulled on the rope,which caused the other to move upward,pulling hard on Mahshi's slender neck. He forced his body to it's feet following the still riseing rope. Til finally it stoped and the end of the rope which was being pulled was looped into the restrant and tied,before the older male left.

After a moment,Mahshi calmed his breathing and finally got his body to stop shaking. As he began to list the few positives he could find. "Atleast your not cold anymore.." He muttered first off the list, "And he hasn't really broken anything yet." Mahshi was used to haveing atleast 3 bones snapped clean before his uncle's first leave. "And your fully clothed." Which was a first. Normally the first thing to happen was his uncle would burn his clothes off or to his skin and tear it off,taking skin with it most of the time. Then he would be healed and it would happen again the next day or later depending if his uncle got hard again.

Suddenly he heard the door open and his uncle walked back into the room,knife in hand. Mahshi's eyes went wide as the older male walked over to him. He placed a hand on his small chest and,useing the knife, cut up the fabric of the shirt. Mahshi flenched and looked down slightly to see a crimison liquid fall to the floor from his body, the knife also covered,driping slightly. His uncle chuckled and ran the knife across his chest again,leaveing a large gash. Mahshi contuned to bit his sore lip,knowing if he was to scream, it would only make it all worse. The black haired man contuned to cut up and down his young nephew's chest,trying to get him scream. Then the knife went into his chest slightly and cuts right through one of his nipples,finally getting Mahshi to break and scream loudly. Without waiting, the older male cuts across his chest once more and gose right through the other nipple,making Mahshi's screams seven times louder. Chuckling his uncle backed up abit to look at his work,feeling his erection getting worse as he did. He wanted more, to see more blood,hear Mahshi scream more. He knelt down infrount of the weak male and pulls off his pants and boxers,showing his own erection.

Mahshi's breath cought once he realized where his uncle was going with this. A gentle hand touched his member then he felt only pure pain,cuaseing his screams to get louder. The cold blade from the knife makeing four cuts down his shaft before getting to the tip. With that Mahshi's small body was pushed to the puddle of blood he was in,legs flat.

"U-uncle no!" The knife was fliped in his hands and Mahshi's body went into shock before regstering the large wave of pain that cuased Mahshi's breathing to almost stop. Sticking up from the floor was the large knife, inbetween was the tip of Mahshi's member. Mahshi's body shook as he panting for air,hopeing the pain would leave his small body. Every nerve ending was screaming, while his uncle chuckled at his expression. The knife was then pulled roughly from the floor, and Mahshi's tip, cuaseing even more pain. Mahshi was unable to scream to even think stright til the knife was pulled out,releaseing all the screams into a loud boom. "Oh hush up! You scream anymore and I sware Mahshi you'll regret it later!" His uncle cut the rope that kept Mahshi standing and allowed his small body to fall into the large puddle of blood,before throwing the knife to the floor and walking to the other side of the small bedroom.

Mahshi was unable to see what his uncle grabbed, his vision was bluring to much. "Dont you pass out on me! Ill make SURE you dont wake up from this." Mahshi forced himself to stay awake but with bearly any blood left in his body that was hard to do. He felt his ass rased into the air slightly and cold steel rub against him,cuaseing his eyes to widen. He wasnt given time to move away, as the steel was roughly shoved into Mahshi's small body. Once again his body went into shock before taking in the full amount of pain he truely was in, blood ran down his thighs,like waterfalls. The blade was pushed deeper into his body and turned roughly cuaseing Mahshi to finally scream bloody murder. He's body couldnt take much more of this, he was going to die here and he knew it all to well. He was willing to die, it would be better then this. Anything was better then this, he would rather have his lungs burned from his body then be there in that moment. The blade of the long sword was left there for a moment before Mahshi felt a shock go through his tiny body,which almost completely shut down his bearly working brain. It was enough,his body went into shock and he was unable to feel anything and the world went black to him.

His uncle pulled the sword roughly from Mahshi and threw it across the room before standing. He looked at the doctor and shook his head,dismissing the girl. "Your just as bad as your parents..when they were alive. Wasted their time with you, and with that damn war. They deserved to die! Just as you do." The older male grabbed Mahshi and threw him back into the cloest before slamming the door shut,leaveing him there. The temp had droped to -3 degrees and with no clothes, death was assured.


End file.
